the_playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro the Dragon (Character)
Not to be confused with the Spyro from A Hero's Tail, the Spyro from The Legend of Spyro, or the Spyro from Skylanders. Spyro the Dragon is the main character of the series of the same name. Personality Spyro is a courageous and headstrong dragon. He has little concern for his own safety and often gets into mischief. The dragon is also known to be cocky at times, such as saying that Gnasty Gnorc "would be shaking in his gnorc boots if I were him" and daring Ripto to try out his new specter on him in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage. History Pre-Game According to Sparx in a Dragon News Network interview, he used to crawl around Spyro's egg as a larvae. According to a small manga that came with the Japanese version of the game, there were thieves running off with two eggs. One of the eggs was a Dragon Egg and the other was a Dragonfly Egg. The Dragon Egg began to heat up, as if on fire from the inside. Spyro then hatched from the egg and Sparx hatched shortly after. Spyro the Dragon Spyro's adventure begins in the Artisans World, where the Dragon News Network is conducting an interview. Astor, the dragon being interviewed, is asked about the threat of Gnasty Gnorc. Lindar, another dragon, answers instead and says that the gnorc is contained in a remote world. Going on, he says that Gnasty Gnorc is no threat, which angers him. The final straw is when Lindar calls him ugly. In a fit of rage, Gnasty Gnorc traps the dragons in crystal. However, one dragon was missed; Spyro the Dragon, due to his small size. Spyro says that he has things to do and sets off on his adventure. Going through the five worlds, Spyro frees his fellow dragons before heading off to Gnasty's world. Once there, it is revealed through the levels that some of the dragons tried to help Spyro directly, only to be re-frozen in crystal. After confronting Gnasty Gnorc and collecting everything in the Dragon Kingdom, Spyro gains access to Gnasty's Loot. Once all of his treasure is collected, Spyro is interviewed by the Dragon News Network. Immediately after the interview, the dragons are trapped in crystal once more, implying that Gnasty Gnorc is far from defeated. However, that part of the ending was rendered non-canon by Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage. Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! Spyro's next adventure begins sometime after the defeat of Gnasty Gnorc, during a rainy period in the Dragon Realms. Frustrated by the lack of sunny weather, Spyro gets the idea to go to Dragon Shores, an amusement park. However, they instead ended up in a realm called Avalar. As soon as Spyro and Sparx arrive, they meet Elora the Faun, the Professor, and Hunter the Cheetah. Immediately afterwards, Avalar's would-be dictator, Ripto, shows up and blasts the portal that the duo came out of. Outraged at seeing a dragon there, Ripto yelled that he hated dragons and left, saying that he'd deal with them later. Along the way, Spyro collected Avalar's magical talismans and took down Ripto's bodyguards, Crush and Gulp. After escaping once and seemingly dying the second time, Elora told Spyro he could relax for a while. However, Spyro instead followed her to Avalar's last realm. As it would turn out, Ripto was still alive and had locked everyone out of the realm's castle. This time, Spyro had to collect enough orbs to unlock the door to the castle and challenge Ripto. Using powered-up orbs, Spyro and Ripto did battle. Eventually, both took to the sky with the power of the orbs and Spyro emerged victorious. After Ripto's defeat, Spyro and Sparx were finally able to go to Dragon Shores. In the game's epilogue, Spyro returned to Avalar sometime later. While there, he missed his chance with Elora and one of his dragon friends decided to use Ripto as a new toy. Spyro: Year of the Dragon At the start of the game, the dragons were celebrating the Year of the Dragon. During this time, the fairies bring new Dragon Eggs to the realms, starting up a new generation. During this time, the dragons celebrated until they were exhausted. After they fell asleep, a mysterious rabbit named Bianca appeared out of a hole along with some rhynocs. They began to steal the Dragon Eggs and Bianca accidentally stepped on Hunter's hand causing him to yell and wake everyone up. They awoke to the sight of Bianca stealing the last egg and Hunter tried to stop her, only to fail. Lindar then tried to go after her but got stuck in one of the holes. Zoe appeared and told the dragons that she and the other fairies found some of the eggs but they couldn't carry them. She also said that they are on the other side of the world, where the dragons used to live. One of the dragons then told Spyro that he'll have to rescue the eggs because he's the only one who can fit down the holes. Spyro agreed and, along with Hunter and Sparx, left. Along the way, Spyro met new friends who helped him collect the eggs. However, near the end of his adventure, Hunter got kidnapped by Bianca. After Bianca heard that the Sorceress, her boss, only wanted the baby dragons for their wings, she freed Hunter. When Spyro arrived at the last realm, Bianca appeared and said that she wanted to help Spyro. After Spyro collected all everything in the Forgotten Realms, he challenged the Sorceress. Once she was defeated, Spyro entered the Super Bonus World, where she kept all of her treasure. Once he collected everything, a door opened up and the Sorceress appeared for one last battle. Defeating her once and for all, Spyro recovered an extra egg that hatched into twins. In the epilogue, it was revealed that Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto met up to discuss "the Spyro problem". Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly Some time later, the dragons were once again celebrating. This was the time when the baby dragons would get their fireflies. However, Ripto crashed the party and scattered the dragonflies across the realms. Once again, it fell to Spyro and Sparx to set things right. After capturing all of the dragonflies, their combined magic was used to open a portal to where Ripto was. After a long battle, Ripto was once again defeated. It was then revealed that since Ripto was a dinosaur, he couldn't properly use magic, leading him to become jealous of the dragons and wishing to wipe them out. Ripto was banished once more. Abilities Glide Unlike the older dragons, Spyro can't fly freely. However, he can still glide to places. Hover Introduced in Ripto's Rage, the hover ability allows Spyro a way to get onto the edge of ledges. Flame Breath Like all dragons, Spyro can breathe fire and torch his enemies. Charge Whereas Spyro's flame won't work on enemies wearing armor, his charge attack will. Swimming Spyro learns how to swim in Ripto's Rage after paying Moneybags. Climbing Spyro learns how to climb ladders in Ripto's Rage after paying Moneybags. Headbash Spyro learns how to use the headbash in Ripto's Rage after paying Moneybags. Super Flame Through a fairy's kiss or through a power-up, Spyro's flame breath becomes strong enough to break metal containers and defeat armored enemies. In Ripto's Rage, a permanent super flame is available after collecting everything. Flight Under normal circumstances, Spyro can only fly in the Speedways or with a power-up. However, in Gnasty's Loot, he is able to fly freely. Ice Breath In Year of the Dragon, a fairy grants Spyro the ability to breathe ice in Frozen Altars. This ability can freeze enemies. It is later brought back in Enter the Dragonfly as a permanent ability. Bubble Breath Introduced in Enter the Dragonfly, this breath allows Spyro to blow bubbles which catch the dragonflies. Electric Breath Introduced in Enter the Dragonfly, this breath allows Spyro to zap enemies and start up machinery. Gallery 250px-TheCurrentSpyro.png Adult_Spyro.jpg|Adult Spyro seen in the first game's instruction book Spyro.png|Spyro from the Japanese box art of the first game. Spyro_001.jpg|Year of the Dragon wallpaper Spyro_1_-_Jump.png 320px-Spyro-_Enter_the_Dragonfly.png Spyro2titlescreen1.jpg spyro5.jpg spyroangry.png spyroswimming.png Category:Characters Category:Protagonists